


Dress Me In Leather

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL Server bingo card prompt: Leather or Latex.Some Brian/Freddie/Roger. Very NSFW! Leather kink, some fairly light dom/sub (with dom!Freddie, experimenting with domming!Brian, and sub!Roger) and what I think technically qualifies as a sort of cum play, since it involves coming on clothing?)It’s just smut, basically, with some of the usual dash of Emotions for spice!
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dress Me In Leather

“You look adorable!” 

“I thought it was meant to be sexy,” Brian fussed, and plucked at the waistband of the leather assless chaps, shivering at the cold air in the room hitting his completely bare upper half. 

“No, it is,” Freddie reassured him. “It can be both!” 

“Fred...” 

“Now, don’t be like that,” Freddie scolded. “You look wonderful, and it can be both sexy and adorable to see you in those, honestly. Such a tiny bum, nearly disappears into those even with the lacking fabric...” 

Brian blushed. “I don’t know I can do this.” 

“You can always change,” Freddie said, and dropped down beside Brian on the bed. “And safeword out. This is only fun if we’re all enjoying it, and you know that if you aren’t comfortable with it, even for a minute, then you say so and we’ll pause and adjust. And if there’s no adjusting to be done to make it a comfortable thing for you, then we’ll stop.” 

“I know,” Brian sighed. “I don’t want that to happen though. And it isn’t that I’m uncomfortable, exactly, or that I’m not into this. I am; I think you look fantastic in leather, and I’m sure Roger will as well, once he’s all dressed up. But I don’t really have the body for it-” 

“Nonsense,” Freddie interrupted with a shake of his head. “It’s clothing, yes?” 

“Yeah,” Brian replied.

“And you have a body, do you not?” 

“Last time I checked,” Brian giggled. 

“Well then! It seems to me you do in fact have the body for leatherwear then!” 

Brian smiled and shook his head, ready to protest just a bit more. 

Then the bathroom door creaked open, and Roger stepped out. 

“Fuck,” was all Brian managed, his protests about his own looks in leather dead on his tongue. 

“Not bad?” Roger asked with a grimace. “It’s been awhile, since I’ve been in anything like this. Or a full outfit of it, at least.” 

“Pity the years we missed seeing you in things like this then,” Freddie breathed out softly. 

“So it’s good?” Roger asked, and did a slow twirl. 

“Very good,” Brian nodded. 

“Get yourself over here,” Freddie gestured with the crook of his finger and lay back on the bed some, lap splayed out, his leather jacket and trousers squeaking a bit as he moved. 

“You’re going to be bossy tonight?” Roger smirked. “We hadn’t discussed that yet, but orders already!” 

“You seem perfectly happy to be a brat,” Freddie smiled. “Why shouldn’t I be ready to be bossy, with you like that?” 

Roger took his sweet time making his way to the bed, climbing on Freddie’s lap achingly slow. “I suppose you could be bossy then. What about you, Bri? Are you going to join me and make him work twice as hard for this?” 

“Better that you join me and be a little demanding for once,” Freddie interjected. “You could command a lot from someone, dressed as you are right now. Take advantage of that.” 

Brian blushed again. “Alright, I could try that. Shall I...um. I could tell him to do something?” 

“Not a bad start,” Freddie said. “Why not pull his hair a bit for me? My hands are busy.” 

They were, trailing down Roger’s chest and waist, bare underneath the soft leather jacket he wore, stopping just at the waistband of the leather trousers that fit tight at Roger’s hips. 

Brian adjusted to kneel on the bed so he could reach Roger’s hair, and gave a gentle tug. 

With no reaction.

“I didn’t do that right, did I?” Brian winced. 

“You’ll get it,” Roger replied encouragingly. “But yeah, not quite.” 

“You pulled his hair, but you need to be at the scalp,” Freddie instructed, though his eyes were shut as he roamed Roger’s skin with gentle fingertips. “Don’t dig in, but grab at the root. Doesn’t need to be overly hard of a grab either, just solid. Enough that his hair won’t slip out of your hand. Then yank back. You mind if it’s fairly hard, Rog?” 

“That’s how I like it,” Roger giggled, grinding down on Freddie’s cock. “Oh, you mean the hair thing. Yeah, that’s fine. Try and yank me off his lap, Bri.” 

“If you insist,” Brian said hesitantly. But he followed Freddie’s instructions, a hand close to Roger’s warm scalp, fingers grasping carefully before he gave a sharp yank-

And he damn well nearly did pull Roger off of Freddie’s lap. Freddie’s hands moved to hold Roger on him, and for a moment Brian feared he’d fucked up, but the moan he earned from Roger let him know he hadn’t. 

“Still good?” Brian asked him regardless as he let go, the hand that had held Roger’s hair trailing down to rest on his back instead. 

“Do that again,” Roger begged. “Please.” 

Brian reached for Roger’s hair, but Freddie hissed. “Hang on. Let’s make him work for it.” 

“Oh, fuck you,” Roger teased.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Freddie teased right back, and pulled Roger down for a kiss. “You’ve got to earn that too though.” 

“He’s too mean,” Roger pouted as he sat up from the kiss, absent-mindedly moving against Freddie’s hips. “You won’t be that mean to me, will you Bri?” 

And he almost told Roger that he wouldn’t. Domming wasn’t exactly his thing usually anyway, and it was hard to tell those pretty, big, blue eyes anything different, especially when Roger was looking at him that way. 

But a part of him wanted to give it more of a try tonight. To be a little playfully, safely mean, within the scene. 

“Sorry love,” he smiled. “But Freddie’s right. You’ve got to earn it.” 

“You’re cruel,” Roger muttered, but he smiled against Brian’s lips as he leaned in for a kiss. “How am I to earn all of this then?” 

Brian fumbled, but Freddie only gave him a smile as he let his hands again trail over Roger’s skin. 

He was on his own for this bit then. He stumbled over his thoughts, until it hit him. 

“That new choker we bought a few weeks back...we haven’t used that yet, have we?” 

Roger’s eyes lit up. “I’ll got get it, if you like!” 

“You can,” Brian said slowly. “Only if you finish getting me hard without me taking off these things. Partially because they were hell to get on, and partially because I think Fred wants us to keep the leather on as long as possible.” 

“That was the idea,” Freddie admitted. “And I like this challenge. Well, Rog? Shall I let you off to take care of him?” 

They readjusted quickly, Roger up long enough for Freddie and Brian to switch places, then immediately between Brian’s legs, licking a stripe up his half-hard cock, over the leather of the chaps. 

“Fucking hell,” Brian muttered, letting his eyes roll back for just a moment as the feeling of Roger’s warm tongue through the leather overtook him. “I should have given you a harder challenge.” 

“We’ve got all night,” Freddie reminded him. 

Brian nodded, and relaxed into the bed as Roger continued his work. Not that it took long, with Roger moaning around Brian’s cock the way he liked so much. 

And the little shit knew exactly what he was doing too, waiting only for a nod from them both before he dashed up and off to their hidden box of toys and gear for the choker. 

It was thick, covering a decent part of his neck, made of a soft but decently tough leather, with an O-ring at the front that could be used in a variety of ways.

And seeing it on Roger now, Brian had a few ideas for it. But he didn’t want to take over the night, either. 

“Fred, have you got anything you’d like him to do?” 

Freddie nodded. “But I don’t know if he’s ready for it.” 

“You would make me beg,” Roger grinned. 

“You like begging, on occasion, don’t you?” Freddie asked as he got up from where he was sat on the bed, and pulled Roger close to him with a gentle tug at the O-ring on the choker. 

Roger shuddered and wrapped his hands around Freddie’s waist, his face dropping against Freddie’s shoulder, gently, mindful of the O-ring getting in the way. 

“Is that a yes?” Freddie hummed. “You still good, Rog?” 

“I’m good,” Roger replied after another moment. “Little overwhelmed, but in a good way.” 

“Alright,” Freddie said. “If you need a break, or to stop, let us know.” 

“I’m good,” Roger repeated. “Or I can be, if you’d give me something to do.” 

It was a wicked little play on words that left them all giggling, but it didn’t hold Freddie back from keeping the scene going. 

“You liked toying with Brian so much, now I want you to do the same with me,” Freddie said. “But I’m already hard, so you’ll need to see how close you can get me to coming instead. But don’t you dare make me come, do you understand?” 

Roger nodded, and dropped to his knees without another word, mouth open and tongue laid out obscenely. 

“Freddie, can I-” Brian started, but Freddie waved him away. 

“You’re co-domming in a way tonight; you don’t need to ask my permission to do anything to yourself, darling,” Freddie said. 

Brian nodded, and unzipped the loose leather over the front of the chaps. It was an odd addition to them, but leave it to Freddie to find a pair that came with a bit of leather that could be zipped into the front of the chaps, or left off if one preferred. A special order from Germany, apparently. 

He pulled the leather piece off and tossed it away before reaching for the bottle of lube Freddie had pulled out while they were dressing, grinning as Roger turned to watch him toy with his cock. 

“Don’t get distracted,” he scolded playfully. “You can busy yourself with me in a bit. Freddie needs your attention first.” 

Freddie nodded, and reached down to hold Roger’s chin, tilting Roger’s head up just so. “Well? How are you going to suck what you haven’t gotten out yet?” 

Roger was all smiles at every command, unzipping the front of Freddie’s trousers and taking him into his mouth with an absolutely gorgeous moan. 

Brian bit back a giggle as Freddie’s legs shook for a moment, and he tottered slightly off-balance before quickly recovering. 

Once he did, his hand settled into Roger’s hair, grasping at it as Roger sucked and lapped and blew him as if it was all he’d been put on the earth to do. 

“You might just earn a fuck from us yet,” Freddie said, voice shuddering a bit as Roger continued. “What do you think, Brian? Has he earned it yet?” 

“Getting there,” Brian replied, laughing as Roger let out a frustrated moan around Freddie’s cock. “If you complain like that, you might not earn it at all, Roger.” 

Roger let Freddie’s cock fall from his mouth, and stuck out his tongue at Brian. 

“What happened to putting that tongue to good use?” Freddie scolded with a smile. 

“I’d argue this was also good use,” Roger replied before licking a stripe up Freddie’s cock. 

“Fair enough,” Freddie nodded. 

“Hey!” Brian chuckled. “What if I don’t agree?” 

“Then that’s up to you, and what you do or don’t think he’s earned by the end of this,” Freddie said. “See, that’s the real magic of both of us domming tonight. Roger gets two prizes out of the scene.” 

Roger smiled as he lapped at the head of Freddie’s cock, giggling as Freddie hissed and gently pushed him away. “Close, aren’t you?” 

Freddie blushed, silent, all energy apparently focused on holding himself back. He finally sighed. “You’re too fucking good at that.” 

Roger stood up and bowed. “Thank you! Now...” 

“I’ve got something for you,” Brian interjected. “I think Fred needs a moment anyway.” 

Freddie nodded and settled into the small armchair in the corner of the bedroom, turned to face the bed so he could watch them. 

“And what would you have me do?” Roger teased as he dropped onto the bed beside Brian. 

“I’d be happy to fuck you, but you aren’t ready for that yet,” Brian said. “Physically prepped, I mean. You’ve earned it from me, because-” 

“You’re going to come if you keep watching and playing but don’t get to fucking soon?” Roger guessed. 

Brain smiled, and handed Roger the lube. “Yeah. So you’d best take those off and get to it.” 

“He makes a good point,” Freddie added. He’d recovered enough to snag an extra bottle of lube from the bedside table, toying with his own cock now as he watched them. “If you take too long to get ready, I might just have to suck him off instead myself.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Roger said as he stood briefly to pull off the leather trousers (which stuck to his skin and made his stripping far more of a task than any other pair of trousers might have done.) “What would I do then?” 

“Suppose you’d have to make sure you earned a fuck from me,” Freddie smirked. “And you’re getting there, but not quite yet, for me.” 

Brian lay down beside Roger as he settled back on the bed, coating his first few fingers in lube and working himself open. “Don’t worry, you know I can’t be that mean to you. Not even in a scene like this. I’d make sure you’d get something good out of it.” 

“It’s all good,” Roger replied, whimpering happily as he worked. “But I appreciate the care. A bit of good cop, bad cop...er, good dom, slightly nicer dom?” 

Freddie giggled. “That’s about it, isn’t it? Especially if we do the rest of my plan...” 

“You’ve only alluded to that,” Brian said as he kissed at the bare portion of Roger’s neck, doing his best to leave a hickey or two behind. “What is the rest of your plan, exactly?” 

“To get some come on at least some of this leather,” Freddie replied. “And then go out for an hour or two to the nearest club in it.” 

Brian blushed brighter than he had the whole scene. “People could see though! What we’ve been up to, I mean.” 

“That’s the idea,” Freddie grinned. “But honestly, by the time we get there, they’ll have turned the lights down enough that you’d have to really look to see any staining. So it’s more just for us...a little secret to hold close while we drink and dance, and then if we want to play more when we get home as a result, so be it.” 

Brian nodded. “That’s not so bad then. Think I could handle that.” 

“But can you handle me?” Roger asked with a pant. “I’m ready, I swear.” 

“You’re adorable,” Brian smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Roger’s forehead. “I think I’m supposed to order you into one position or another, but I actually want to know how you want it instead.” 

“Me in your lap?” Roger suggested, and a moment later Brian had switched with him. 

He lay back and relaxed as Roger straddled him and slipped his cock inside, eyes shut and breath happily shaking. 

The only sign of exactly how intently Freddie was watching was the occasional moan, and the sound of him shifting eagerly in the chair. 

But aside from that, Brian was paying little attention to anything other than Roger. 

Face flushed slightly, hips moving steadily, hard cock occasionally brushing Brian’s stomach as they moved together. He looked angelic. 

He liked fucking Roger regardless of any kink they brought into it, but he would have been lying if he hadn’t admitted that the leather and domming had certainly added something to it tonight, and it meant he couldn’t last quite as long as he wanted to, with Roger riding him. 

But Roger didn’t seem to mind, fucking him steadily until the last moment, climbing off of him carefully and pulling the edges of his leather jacket over his bare chest so Brian’s come landed on it. 

He licked only some of it off of the leather, letting the rest of it lay where it had fallen, before leaning down to kiss Brian hard. 

“You aren’t done yet,” Brian giggled. “Give me a minute and I can move for you, Fred. Need to get my legs back.” 

“No need, you rest there,” Freddie replied. “You need a minute, Rog?” 

Roger shook his head. “I’m ready for you, if I’ve earned it.” 

“You tease like that, and I should say no,” Freddie shook his head. “But that was fucking gorgeous to watch.” 

He stood from the armchair and met Roger in front of the bed. “If you need me to move us, so you can lean against the wall, let me know.” 

He slipped his cock into Roger as they stood there, who leaned back into Freddie as much as he could, whining with a smile as Freddie’s hand reached around his neck to hold onto the O-ring on the choker. 

It was a slow fuck to start, but Brian could tell that was by design. Roger was evidently horribly close, cock jumping and pulsing as he seemed to be doing his best to hold off on coming. That Freddie was taking things so slow was purely to exacerbate that. 

But Freddie wasn’t far off himself. “Brian, I hate to make this a command, but come over here, quickly. Otherwise we won’t get any come on those chaps of yours, and that won’t do.” 

Luckily, his legs weren’t weak and rubbery anymore, and he was able to get off the bed and over to them just as Freddie pulled out of Roger and came hard. 

Brian giggled as Freddie grasped at his shoulder to help him stay upright, focused as he was less on balance and more on his come hitting Brian’s jacket and trousers as much as possible. 

He stood up and reached to help Freddie to the bed, but before he could, Freddie dropped to his knees. 

“Is that for me then?” Roger smiled. 

Freddie nodded. 

“You’ve earned it,” Brian whispered as Freddie took Roger’s cock into his mouth. He occupied himself with Roger’s lips, warm and hungry for kisses, with the way Roger kissed him back. 

It didn’t take long, another few moments at most, before Roger was leaning against him, his come streaking across the chest and shoulder of Freddie’s jacket. 

“I might need a minute before we head out to the club,” Roger said, and they all broke into giggles. 

“Understandable, and same here,” Freddie sighed happily and helped Brian lead Roger to the bed. 

They all gently flopped onto it, the only sound in the room their own heavy breathing. 

“Another idea,” Freddie said. “What if we leave these as they are, and wear them out tomorrow to the club? And for now, baths and tea and bed?” 

“More intense than you thought it would be?” Roger asked. 

“A bit, but a good intense,” Freddie replied. “I don’t think I could go out right now though, even if we lay here for awhile.” 

“Better to save it for tomorrow night then,” Brian agreed. “I think I could grab us dressing gowns and start running a bath, if you two can start tea?” 

“I can do that,” Freddie said. “Roger, why don’t you rest and take the bath first? You more than earned it.” 

Roger grinned. “I did, didn’t I?” 

“You did,” Brian said. “And set a good example. Maybe I can do the same tomorrow night, before we go out.” 

Roger and Freddie lifted their heads from the bed and smiled. 

“Leather more of your thing than you thought?” Freddie asked warmly. 

Brian nodded. “And domming was fine. Fun, even! But I want my turn at subbing again, tomorrow.” 

“Consider it a plan,” Roger murmured through a yawn. 

“We’ll wake you when everything is ready,” Brian said, and gave Roger a quick kiss before dragging himself off the bed, and helping Freddie up. 

“I’m so glad you liked it,” Freddie whispered as they quickly and quietly undressed, then pulled on dressing gowns taken from the shared walk-in closet. 

“I’m glad you introduced me to it,” Brian smiled. “I didn’t know I’d like it so much.” 

He leaned close to kiss Freddie, who kissed back happily, but giggled as their hips brushed together. 

“Ready for more already?” Freddie raised a brow. “Rog, do you mind terribly if I help Brian get the bath ready before I start the tea? He’s-” 

“Hard again?” Roger mumbled sleepily from the bed. “Figured he might be. Go for it. I can wait for the tea till after the bath anyway.” 

“Thank you, Roger!” Brian called as Freddie pulled him towards the bathroom. 

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow night. 


End file.
